wweawesomefandomcom-20200214-history
CM Punk
Jack Brooks is an American pro wrestler currently signed to WWE under the name CM Punk. Debut in ROH CM Punk debuted in Ring Of Honor against Mike Dibiase. Punk defeated him after hitting a shining wizard on the turnbuckle. He later on started a feud with Chris Sabin. Punk beat Sabin at a house show after countering the Cradle Shock and hitting a top rope GTS. Sabin however beat Punk after he was pinned from a Cradle Shock. He later began fighting for the World Heavyweight Title attempting to take it from Frank Kazarian. At ROH Revolution in 2006 Punk beat Kazarian and Dibiase in a Steel Cage to win the title. He defended it against both in a rematch and against Kazarian at Alliance. He however lost it to Greg Helms at One Night Only. WWE 2007 present CM Punk debuted in WWE in April 2007 against ''Fallen Angel" Christopher Daniels. Punk lost after getting hit by an Angels Wings after missing a springboard dive. Punk later was drafted to ECW where he won his first match against Rob Van Dam. Punk later feuded with Bobby Lashley. At One Night Stand Lashley beat Punk after spearing him when he jumped from the top rope. The feud ended on the final ECW of April when Lashley beat Punk. Punk then captured the ECW Title from Justin Credible. He kept it until No Way Out 2008 when he lost it to Tommy Dreamer. Afterwards Punk left for a three year period in Ring Of Honor. At Royal Rumble 2011 Punk returned and won. At WrestleMania 27 Punk beat Shawn Michaels to win the WWE Championship. He kept it till Money In The Bank when he lost to Kurt Angle. At Summerslam Angle beat Punk after interference from The Pack. This started a rivalry with them. At Night of Champions Punk lost again after he was powerbombed by Kevin Nash. Punk got into a feud with their leader Sting. At Hell In A Cell Punk lost to Sting in a hell in a cell match after being given an Angle Slam. Kurt was then revealed as a member of Sting's pack. At Survivor Series Sting won the WWE Title after he pinned Angle after he got GTSed. At TLC Punk beat Angle in a Chairs Match. At Royal Rumble Punk lost after Pack interfered. Finishing moves Anaconda Vise (Arm-trap triangle choke)2296 GTS – Go To Sleep (Fireman's carry dropped into a knee lift)2 Signature moves Arm trap swinging neckbreaker297 Arm wrench followed by stepping a leg over the wrenched arm and performing a mule kick with the leg below the opponent's face19 Belly-to-back suplex,298299300 sometimes from the top rope301 DDT302303304 Diving crossbody8 Diving elbow drop297 – adopted from and used in tribute to Randy Savage238 Pepsi Twist8 (Hammerlock twisted into a short-range lariat)19 Koji Clutch2 Mongolian chop297 Multiple kick variations Leg lariat300305 Muay Thai19 Roundhouse297 Step-up enzuigiri19 Rope hung arm trap can opener306 Sitout suplex slam297 Slingshot somersault senton819 Springboard clothesline8297 Step-up high knee to a cornered opponent19 followed by a bulldog90 or a short-arm clothesline298 Suicide dive8 Super frankensteiner307308 Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker819 Welcome To Chicago...(Double underhook backbreaker)297309 Independent circuit Finishing moves Anaconda vise or an arm triangle choke19 Pepsi Plunge8 (Diving double underhook facebuster)19 Shining wizard19 Signature moves Arm wrench followed by stepping a leg over the wrenched arm and performing a mule kick with the leg below the opponent's face19 Corkscrew dive transitioned into a diving neckbreaker8 Crooked Moonsault (Split-legged moonsault)19297 Delayed vertical suplex819 Devil Lock DDT8 (Hammerlock legsweep DDT)19 Facewash8 Inverted facelock backbreaker19 Inverted frankensteiner19 Jackie Chan819 (While sitting in a corner, grasps the top rope with one hand on each side of the turnbuckle and when the opponent attempts to pull him off the ropes by his legs, he performs a back tuck, landing on his feet) Pepsi Twist819 (Jumping hammerlock twisted into a short-range lariat)19 Punk-Handle Piledriver819 (Pumphandle reverse piledriver) Rolling fireman's carry slam8 Slingshot somersault senton819 Springboard corkscrew crossbody19 Suicide dive8 Welcome to Chicago, Motherfucker8 (Double underhook backbreaker)19 Managers Milo Beasley19 Tracy Brooks19 Bobby Heenan19 Paul Heyman Alexis Laree/Vicki Adams19 Lucy310 Joshua Masters19 James Mitchell19 Dave Prazak311 Wrestlers managed Straight Edge Society (Serena, Luke Gallows, & Joseph Mercury) The New Nexus (David Otunga, Husky Harris, Michael McGillicutty, & Mason Ryan) Nicknames "The Best in the World"312 "The Second City Saint/Savior"313314 "The Straight-Edge Savior/Superstar"315316 "Paul Heyman Guy"317 "The Voice of the Voiceless"318319 "Mr. Money in the Bank"7692 Entrance themes Independent circuit "South of Heaven" by Slayer320 "A Call for Blood" by Hatebreed321 "Miseria Cantare (The Beginning)" by AFI321 "Cult of Personality" by Living Colour322 "Night Train" by The Bouncing Souls323 "¡Olé!" by The Bouncing Souls6 World Wrestling Entertainment "This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage (August 1, 2006 – July 17, 2011)324 "Cult of Personality" by Living Colour (July 25, 2011–present)325 Category:Smackdown superstar Category:Champions Category:Face